


Wake up

by Cutebeast64



Series: Lovemail [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: You have to wake up. Even if you don't want to.





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostfumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostfumi/gifts).



 

 

_Mnnnn_

 

He shifted around, hands stretching around as if looking for something in the endlessly soft folds and wrinkles of the bed, eyes refusing to open and mind still foggy.

 

Long fingers eventually found the beloved warmth, the missing shape, holding gently from the dip where neck and shoulder met and giving it a soft squeeze. Half dragging himself closer, half pulling the other back, he tried to close what felt like an unbearable distance one bit at a time. A satisfied purr on the back of his throat when he was close enough to sink his nose in the familiar short and spiky hair, he lowered his hand, now looking to grasp at the other’s waist to keep him close.

 

He half-heard what seemed to be words, more distracted by the calming and rhythmic sound of his favorite voice in the world.

 

A small struggle on the other’s part, Izumi’s hold grew a little stronger. Now curled up, he rubbed his head against the other’s back while keeping his hold tight. He felt a gentle pat on his head as his name was called, some reason being thrown his way as to why he should let him go.

 

“Later…” he managed to mumble, taking a deep long breath.

 

“What about breakfast Sena?” he had finally caught on the words, yet he was still a bit lost in the meaning.

 

“What about it?” he questioned gently, voice groggy and dragged out, eyes still refusing to open up. He heard a hearty laugh and snuggled closer “... not hungry yet. Stay in bed with me Chia-kun~”

 

He heard a small chuckle, warm fingers reaching behind his ear and scratching there. Another soft purr came from the back of his throat as he snuggled against that familiar warmth.

 

“I’d love to but you have to wake up Sena~” the brunet insisted, voice still cheery and direct.

 

“...but I don’t want to”

 

“You can be so spoiled sometimes Sena! ☆” The cheery reprimand was followed by the soft contact of lips against his own, a warm and sweet tasting gesture that brought a shiver to his whole body. “Wake up Sena!”

 

_Wake up._

 

Following a long sigh, the light of the sun coming through the curtains, heavy eyelids finally opened up.

 

The bed empty before him, the covers showed no trails of anyone having slept there, the mattress cold under his touch. He blinked slowly, trying to guess the magnitude of the difference between what he had just felt and the current sight of reality.

 

There was no one here, yet his smell felt so warm around him. Hunching over and hugging his own body, he sank his face into the oversized pullover he had taken from Chiaki’s closet.

 

He was only making things hard for himself - but how could he just forget the one and only light of his life, as soon as a few months after his passing?

He could get up and move on with his life… or he could curl back into the covers and try to recover that world of dreams that felt much warmer than the lonely reality. Eyes closed, he turned around to the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Jin, hey, this is the angst ver, since you wanted it. Even when i tried to fluff. AND I TRIED SO HARD. But hey, hope u like it.


End file.
